prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Global Force Wrestling
Global Force Wrestling LLC (GFW) is an American professional wrestling promotion founded in 2014 by Jeff Jarrett and is controlled as a subsidiary of the New York and Toronto-based integrated media organization Anthem Sports & Entertainment, in which later was merged with Impact Wrestling. History Formation With Jeff Jarrett out as minority investor of TNA Wrestling, he debuted the branding of Global Force Wrestling in April 2014. Since that time, he has been promoting the brand and establishing international partnerships with wrestling promotions across the world. The organization has a strategic partnership with 25/7 Productions and David Broome (creator of NBC's The Biggest Loser). Broome has stated that the organization plans to create new on-air content 52 weeks per year. As of August 2014, GFW has announced working agreements with Mexican promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA),Japan's New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotion, multiple European promotions, South African promotion World Wrestling Professionals (WWP), and promotions from Australia and New Zealand. As part of GFW's relationship with New Japan Pro Wrestling, GFW "presented" NJPW's Wrestle Kingdom 9 at the Tokyo Dome on the American pay-per-view market on January 4, 2015, which featured commentary from Jim Ross and Matt Striker. The first Global Force Wrestling show took place on June 12, 2015 at The Ballpark at Jackson in Jackson, Tennessee, as part of GFW's “Grand Slam Tour”, which entailed holding events at minor league baseball stadiums. In that show's main event, Bullet Club members Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows defeated the New Heavenly Bodies. The inaugural television tapings took place at the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. The first three events are scheduled to take place on July 24, 2015, August 21, 2015 and October 23, 2015. On May 6, 2015, Jarrett announced talent for their upcoming TV tapings, which include Bullet Club members Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows, the Killer Elite Squad, and Chael Sonnen as an expert analyst. On May 11, 2015, GFW announced the rest of their roster. The next day, GFW announced that four champions (Global, NEX*GEN, Tag Team and Women's Champion) will be crowned at the July 24 tapings in Las Vegas. On July 9, 2015, Jeff Jarrett announced that the name of the GFW TV show will be called GFW Amped. On September 14, 2015, GFW announced that they signed an international TV distribution deal with Boulder Creek TV in the UK which will make their GFW's Amped" programs available for viewing starting through November 2015. Six-sided ring GFW uses a hexagonal wrestling ring, similar to TNA and the Mexican promotion AAA.~ Merging with Impact Wrestling On April 20, Impact Wrestling announced a merger with the original Global Force Wrestling, which was fully completed the following June. The company then announced they were rebranding again, taking the GFW name. On September 13, GFW launched the Global Wrestling Network, a 24/7 subscription video on demand network, similar to the WWE Network, featuring 900 hours of archived GFW content, exclusives, and archives of other independent promotions as well. The other 2,000 hours of content are expected to be added soon as well as more deals to feature more promotions. Global partners *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) (Mexico) *Emerald Wrestling Promotions (EWR) (Ireland) *New Generation Wrestling (NGW) (Northern England) *New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) (Japan) *Premier British Wrestling (PBW) (Scotland) *Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW) (Southern England) *Westside Xtreme Wrestling (WXW) (Germany) *World Wrestling Professionals (WWP) (South Africa) *PWA Australia (Australia) *WrestleClash (Australia) *Riot City Wrestling (RCW) (Australia) *Explosive Pro Wrestling (EPW) (Australia) *Impact Pro Wrestling (New Zealand) Features Ring shape and locations Different from other United States professional wrestling promotions, GFW utilized a hexagonal ring (similar to the rings used by AAA and TNA) as opposed to the traditional square ring. Championships *GFW Global Championship *GFW World Tag Team Championship *GFW Women's Championship *GFW NexGen Championship External links *Official website *Profile on Cagematch.net * * GFW on Tour *2015 Tour ---- Category:American wrestling promotions Category:Promotions Category:Global Force Wrestling